Giovanni Elio
Giovanni Elio is a second year student of Class 2-B at U.A. High who just recently transferred from Italy hoping to help keep an eye on his younger brother, Leonardo Elio who transferred to Shiketsu High earlier in the year. He comes from a wealthy family who runs the Elio Corporation , one of the leading Medical and Hero Support companies in Europe. He hopes to bridge the gap that sits between his younger brother and his father by being both a hero and the head of the family buisness. He has tremendous pride in his last name and is not afraid to use it since he knows it can open many doors. Gio is as powerful in the classroom as he is in practical hero work. A prodigy in both his intellect and quirk technique he easily embodies everything his family in supposed to represent. Calm and stoic are the words commonly used to describe him as he rarely shows a smile to anyone that isn't already his friend. He dreams of being a great hero one 'that can create a safer world for children' with both his heroic and family assets. A goal born from all the painful lost he went through as a kid. Appearance Giovanni is a young man of average height with spiky blond hair and sharp orange eyes (though he wears blue contacts to hide his orange eyes). He prefers to stay dressed in high-end tailored suits he had made back in Naples, even his school uniform was tailored for him. His face is pleasing to the eyes, has a strong and firm build, and the lack of any appearance of crudeness. Most girls from his schools can't help but swoon over him especially with his calm, goosebump causing voice coupled with his mysterious personality. Though it is rare Giovanni has a rather calming and peaceful smile. A trait he brought with him from Italy is that even his 'casual' consist of well-tailored jackets, trousers, and shirts of different colors, he also has plenty of different ties. His footwear is almost entirely made of leather or suede shoes. Rarely does he ever dress in jeans or loose fitting shirts and will only do so if absolutely had too. Hero Costume He like his younger brother doesn't have a traditional hero costume but instead has multiple different sets of suits that were tailored made for him. They were made of his families buisness's invention 'Flame Fibers' a special fiber made to withstand flames that reach at least 3,000 degrees. . He also has two sets of specially design gloves, the first made by his family company they are a pair of black, metal-clad gloves. Personality & Traits Giovanni comes off as cool or even aloof at first. His face almost always seems serene and/or apathetic towards other people. He is notably calm, even in the heat of battle. But he explains that its "just his face" and when people actually talk to him he reveals to be a much kinder person than he leads on and will slowly open up more. This is because he became much more reserved after his mother, step mother, and best friend's passing away as he grew up. Giovanni is very intelligent and diligent in most regards always taking top spots in his entire year and was ranked third in all of Italy with little to no effort and winning many awards growing up. This kind of made him into a perfectionist especially with his studies. Since he is the first born son in the family, he has the most responsibilities at upholding the family's status and takes pride in it. He does not have any problem socializing with people, but keeps to himself due to lack of interest in others. Hence, he does not have many friends and others would have to make the first step. He shares Leo's belief that a person who is not willing to die protecting his friends, does not deserve to be called a hero. He speaks rather blunt since he's an honest young man, though sometimes honest to the point where he is rude to others who don't know how blunt he is. Giovanni is a firm believer of actions speaking louder than words or titles and will accept anyone as a friend if they seem genuine to him. This is because ever since he was young almost everyone was looking to gain something out of 'being his friend'. Once you become his friend though you quickly see that even though he was cold at first, you find out how reliable and loyal a person he is. In the face of adversity, Giovanni has the uncommon ability to shun all emotions and shine a blank slate, thinking three to four steps ahead to seize control of the situation. Coupled with his vast intelligence, his detached emotional state is perhaps his greatest asset. Because of the intense heat his quirk emits he tends to like to fight alone. Because of this lone wolf like style he tends to avoid both leading or following and would rather handle the situation alone. Overall Giovanni is dedicated to his strong sense of justice and those he cares deeply for. He actively pursues what he believes is right, is quick to jump into action to protect others, he especially dislikes when the strong abuse their power and pick on the weak. The goal Giovanni is set on as a hero is 'making the world a safer place for kids' which he admits is because he still holds pain from the loss of so many people early on in his life, feeling like his childhood was robbed from him. History Early Life Giovanni was born to a very wealthy and important Italian family. Early on in his life his mother was killed by a villain who managed to escape his captors and tried to use her as a hostage, sadly he ended up killing her. This would be one of the two deaths that would make him want to be a hero. After five years of being a single father, Dante Elio, found a woman and over time married her. She had a son of her own name Leonardo or just Leo. As time went on the two boys grew close almost always together. Dante would enroll Leo into the same Pankration training Gio was doing, this would be essential to the boys forming a close bond. Giovanni did the best he could to be the best older brother he posibly could for Leo. Slowly as the years went by he managed to pull Leo out of his shell and comfort zone. All the while he was being groomed to become the head of the Elio Corporation in the future. Gio claiming plenty of awards in all the sports he played and developed an impressive intellect. He remained top of his class and was easily identified as a prodigy. He was fascinated with heroes and how powerful and awesome they were and wished that if he didn't become the head of the company he would want to be a hero instead. Sadly at the age of nine, one pitch black night, the sound of earthshaking thunder claps filled the dark house as the power went out. Giovanni entered his parent's room and found his step mother, lifeless and a pillow over her face. This would be the night would change Giovanni as from then on he could never unsee or ever stop feeling that raw fear when he hears thunderclaps. It changed him from the happy,excited and cheerful kid he always into the more silent and reserved person he is today. Road to Becoming a Hero While he was studying he read through passed crime records and saw how many crimes were being swept under the carpet because of their 'connections' to powerful crime figures. Many of the heroes were being paid off just like the police of the country. Later that same day he was told how his younger brother was saved by a hero and then Leo told all about the experience. Gio saw how happy and pumped Leo looked and Gio was the one with the idea Leo should become a hero. He said his younger brother has a 'heroic spirit'. By the time Giovanni was twelve he didn't really have any friends outside of his younger brother and had become more of a lone wolf. He still played multiple sports and had plenty of studies but he would rarely ever speak to his teammates and would only study with his hired tutors. That's when he would meet Mizuri Haichi,a transfer student from japan and would become his first friend in so long. The two got "close" or as close someone could get to Gio but even from the very beginning Mizuri could see through and saw how sad he truly was. They never hung out much after school as his life was still being dedicated to his family and their grooming of him. He would spend years only focused on studies and awards, never really having much else to do except playing with Leo or Mizuri on rare days. On their final days of middle school, Giovanni ran into Mizuri being harassed by a bunch of guys because they were jealous on how much Mizuri would talk to Gio. That's when Giovanni stepped in and took care of them, using the years of pankration training. Mizuri would comment a few days later that she wants to be a hero, a hero like Gio. After hearing this Gio would just go home ignoring her comment until he got to his room where he came to the conclusion, that he was in love with Mizuri. Unfortunately when coming to school the next day, the last day of school, Mizuri was in an accident during a fight between a hero and villain, passing away before the age of fourteen. This would be the last straw as Giovanni saw the world as unsafe for children, for women, for his brother. His only friend, someone who saw the good in him, his first love...was dead and the 'heroes' failed to save her. He decided from then on he would carry out an old dream and his friends dream, to become a great hero and make the world a safer place for kids. U.A. After he gained this resolve Giovanni would enroll into the hero program at his new school and put in all his effort to grow. Gio decided he needed more power and control over his quirk. So he asked his dad who had a very similar quirk to train him. His dad agreed as he thought the future head of the leading foundation of Heo medical and support should be a hero himself. Quickly Giovanni was able to develop his quirk able to increase the potency of the flames in him at will and more. Unlike his brother who applied to multiple schools Gio applied only for U.A. as it was only a train ride away from his brother. It was also the school Mizuri was aiming to get into when she moved back. With his impressive grades and awards and by the time of the end of the first term was accepted into U.A. when it became a boarding school. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Thanks to the years of training and conditioning he went through since an early age he has a very trained and toned build. Even without his quirk his strength is considered formidable able to deliver powerful strikes and bench a solid 181 Kg. (400 pounds). With his quirk this is drastically increased thanks to the thermal energy he generates. At peak strength he can shatter concrete walls with ease, deliver kicks able to send small to medium sized cars flying, knock the wind out of gigantification quirk users. *'Enhanced Lung Capacity: '''While training with his quirk for a year with his father he was able to develop a strong set of lungs. As his oxygen supply is used to fuel his quirk he needed to train his lung strength and capacity, able to now hold his breath underwater for five minutes without flinching. *'Hand To Hand Combat: Giovanni like his younger brother has prominent talent at trading blows. Thanks to his family's wealth Giovanni's father was able to hire instructors of an ancient martial art he went through when he was younger called Pankration. Giovanni is very skilled in utilizing powerful punches, elbows and kicks to overwhelm his opponent with his sheer power and speed. Giovanni's well skilled in using his grapling and choke hold skills to subdue foes stronger than himself. He does admit that though he may be an exceptional martial artist he's inferior to his little brother. *'''Musical Talent: Gio is highly adept at playing the piano and saxophone as his talent won him a few awards in Italy. He even brought along a yamaha cvp 709 gp an extremely expensive digital piano. His classmates that have heard him play say his room sounds like a concert hall. *'Culinary Skills': Giovanni has a talent for baking and is able to make some amazing sweets and desserts. Though he burns anything home cooked like chicken, fish and even ruining pastas. *'High Intellect': Academic speaking Gio has proven that his intellect is as big of an asset as he has scored perfect scores on all his tests and always took the top rank in his old school. He has a rather 'perfect' memory able to recall anything at a moments notice or at least a few seconds. He is especially talented in science as he had developed the 'Flame Fibers' that his suits are made of along with plenty other inventions. **'Polyglot: '''Being able to speak a few languages from around the world either from necessity or just from his studies. He speaks English, Italian, Spanish and Japanese. *'Keen Intellect': In combat Giovanni is calculating, cunning and analytical. He possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time. Gio is extremely perceptive, able to quickly recognize the patterns and mistakes that his opponents make, which gives him an edge. His preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of his opponents' quirks and fighting style. Quirk Thermal Ignition : A quirk born between his father's Furnace quirk and his birth mother's Blast Burn quirk. It has two abilities: Instead of just releasing flames from his body like his mother or generate fire inside his own body like his father. He can ignite flames inside his body to increase his physical abilities with thermal energy or he can freely manipulate the heat he emits when his quirk is active. While this quirk is active a flame burns on his forehead. Stats Equipment *'Burning Gloves: 'A pair of metal clad gloves that were maid for him by Elio Corp. They were made to increase his striking power and to withstand his intense heat. *'Maschera Nera: '''A long, black cloak with an upturned collar, red tassels, and cloak clasps with intricate designs. It is a cloak made to help him hide away as it lets cuts off all traces of heat and blends into it's darker surroundings. It was made with similar fibers that the rest of his hero suits to protect it from the flames. It was also made with the intent to keep him dry and warm even during the rain or cold to keep his quirk from weakening. Relationships *Leonardo Elio: He has deep care for Leo especially since he had lost both his mother and step mother to violent crimes. He is always looking out for his brother as he couldn't handle Leonardo getting into many dangerous situations overseas and Giovanni decided to move to Japan to be closer to him. But he also cares about his growth so he decided to enroll into U.A. as to be closer to his brother but not overbearing. *Dante Elio: Giovanni's father and the current head of Elio Corp. The two have always had a rather close but cold bond. Dante always has high hopes for Giovanni, constantly grooming him from an early age to one day become the head of the family and buisness. Even so, Dante never showed any real fatherly qualities, never showing for any awards, rarely shared dinner together (especially after his second wife's passing) the only exceptions being guaranteed dinners on birthdays and christmas. Currently they're rarely talk after Gio moved to Japan. *Amadeo Bruno: Gio and Amadeo are like water and oil. They never agree on anything or work together unless ordered to do so. While Amadeo isn't hostile in the least with Gio it's more because they just don't work well together. Amadeo was the only instructor Giovanni had that he could never beat. Gio also views Amadeo as one of the biggest hurdle Gio would need to overcome for to consider himself as a top hero Quotes *"yes...i would like some gelato." *"I believe the strong should protect the weak, but the weak should be careful of the strong." *"Blood or no blood he's my brother and i will fight to protect him!" Trivia *Elio is an Italian given name which refers to the element helium or from the Latin for the Greek sun-god Helios, a nod at his quirk. *He likes sweets and treats and offering him some is usually the best way to approach him. *Giovanni, just like his brother can't hold down alcohol and is drunk with a single glass of sake or wine *He is a very talented piano player *Gio is single and heterosexual but has never had a girlfriend *Contrary to his more reserved nature his musical taste are very expressive made of artists like Frank Sinatra, Prince, and Elton John but also rock bands such as Queen, The Beatles and Aerosmith. *When compared to one another Giovanni and Leonardo are called 'complete opposites' *#Where Giovanni likes sweets and baked goods, Leonardo prefers actual dishes of food *#Giovanni never had to struggle to be the top of his class, Leonardo struggles constantly to stay out of the bottom *#Giovanni was expressive as a child, later became more reserved and calm. While Leonardo was shy as a child but now wears his emotions on his sleeves *Originally Giovanni was designed and developed by the author as Leonardo's greatest hurdle to becoming a 'Great Hero' where if Leo can beat Gio in a full out fight he could consider himself a true hero Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Heroes in Training Category:Hero Category:Heroes